Gundam Fanon:Chat Fights
Well with Gundam Fights on the rise on the chat I thought it would be fun if we kept a record of them. Nobody is being forced to record or add any battles, this is merely for fun. Those who have chosen not to record their battles are not dictated by the rules listed below. So here are the rules: Rules #Any mobile suit that loses its head is automatically declared the loser. #No god modded mobile suits. If it's deemed invincible by other contributors to the Wiki it's automatically disqualified. #Regeneration is removed. No regenerations of any lost limbs or damaged parts/weapons during the battle. #Only one mobile suit per battle unless a duel or tag team battle, in which case no more than two, or in the case of four pilots one each. #No swap outs, if you pick it you use it through the whole fight. #Keep the results honest. Don't whine if you lose, it's not even real. #For it to be added it must have at least one witness so they can confirm the victor. #Machines must belong to the Gundam Series, both canon and fanon. If it's not listed on either the Gundam Wiki or the Gundam Fanon Wiki it is banned. #All abilities must be listed on the machine's page. If it's not those abilities are not allowed. If a mobile suit has nothing listed on it's page it is automatically disqualified. #For mobile suits equipped with GN Drives or modes of enhanced operation, special abilities are limited to having an active Trans Am System or similar online. This is to limit the overuse of abilities such as quantization and to place an additional enforcement on creativity ''and fairness'' in the battles. Tournament Battles #(Spice)2 Gundam vs. (Carlos)C.E.D. Gundam Icarus - Victor: CarlosIXA - Witness: Darkghost #(Ransac16)True Guardian VS (Darkghostmikel)Eins Gundam Upsilon - Victor: Ransac16 - Witness: CarlosIXA #(Carlos)C.E.D. Fafnir VS (Darkghostmikel)Emerald Gundam Affinity - Victor: CarlosIXA - Witness: Ransac16 Champion of Gundam Fights To be the champion you simply need to have the most victories in the gundam fights. These victories must be fair and agreed upon by both participants and witnesses. The victories are counted by pilot, not machine and ties are counted as a victory to both participants. This title is not the same of Grand Champion of Gundam Fights as that title is tournament based only. The list of battles and their victors are listed below. 'Current Champion:' *Ransac16 - Number of Victories: 10 Battles: #Strike N VS. ZECT 5 Reborn - Victor: Strike N - Witness: None (Happened before this page was made) #True Guardian VS. Hresvelgr. - Victor: True Guardian (By default) - Witness(es): Carlos #Ghost Gundam VS. Serenity - Victor: Tie - Witness: Spice #Alpha Phoenix VS Reborn - Victor: Reborn (By default) Witness: Carlos #Reborns Kai VS. Strike N - Victor : Strike N - Witness: Carlos #Reborn VS. DOM Trooper - Victor: Reborn - Witness: Carlos #True Guardian VS. Akatsuki - Victor: True Guardian - Witness: Darkghost #Blazier VS. Mimiru - Victor: Blazier #GNMA-Y0002V-2 Gadelaza (Star Strike Variant) VS. Blazier - Victor: Gadelaza - Witness: Everybody #True Guardian VS. ASO Kai - Victor: True Guardian - Witness: Everybody #Mastergod Gundam and Zabanya Repair(Flown by Shrshot) VS. Duraga and Slepnir - Victors: Mastergod - Witness: Spice #Nightfall Gundam VS. Strike N - Victor: Tie - Witness: Ransac16 #Perfect Guardian VS. Seed Gundam - Victor: Perfect Guardian - Witness: Spice #00 Raiser R2 Burst VS. Blazer - Condition: Support Units allowed - Victor: Blazer - Witnesses: Carlos, Echo 1125 #Psycho Burst VS. ASO Kai - Victor: Psycho Burst Gundam - Witness: Carlos #Psycho Burst VS. Vampiress - Victor: Psycho Burst - Witness: Carlos #Wraith Gundam VS. ASO Kai - Victor: Wraith Gundam - Witness: Carlos #07G vs. 00 Raiser - Victor: 00 Raiser -Witness: Shrshot #GN-Flag (Organization 13) vs.GN-Org13 Full Gundam - Victor: GN Flag(Shrshot) - Witness: Carlos #Wraith Gundam vs Nightfall Gundam- Victor: Wraith Gundam- Witness: Spice #MRS-DT(Test)-0012 Shin Gundam vs RXX-300 Titan III Custom - Postponed -Witness: Spice and APS #Psycho Burst vs. Serpent - Victor: Psycho Burst - Witness: Spiceracksargent001 #Shadow X vs. Ace of Spades - Victor Shadow X - Witness: Carlos #Alvaaron vs. Shift Gundam - Victor: Shift Gundam - Witness: Carlos, DGM #Reborns Kai vs. ASO Kai - Victor: Reborns Kai (Spiceracksargent001) - Witness: Carlos #Shadow X vs. Emerald Gundam Affinity - Victor: Emerald Gundam Affinity - Witness: Carlos Category:Battles Category:Battles